Chungu (The Lion King: Revisited)
Chungu is a male spotted hyena. He is a member of Jasiri's clan. Appearance Much beefier than his fellow hyenas, Chungu is large, robust, and well-built. His fur is of a pale gray, with his chest being lighter in color, while his eye rims, muzzle, and spots on his back are darker gray. His ears, hair, and paws are black, and there are several bite marks on his ears. Personality Chungu seems to be a bit dim compared to his companions, though all the hyenas share a lust for food and power. He tends to be slow on the uptake and even then he doesn't truly understand the more intricate details of Janja's plans, which infuriates his leader to no end. Like the rest of his clan, Chungu is ravenous, devious, and has no qualms in defying the Circle of Life, especially if there's food at stake. Yet like the rest of his clan, he is a coward and will run rather than face uncertain odds. However, similarly to Cheezi, despite often being ridiculed by Janja, Chungu still cares for his leader and is always loyal to him. He even doesn't mind being referred to as "fur-brain", claiming to like the nickname. This shows that Chungu has a strong sense of loyalty. History Chungu serves as a member of Janja's clan. When Bunga strays into the Outlands, Chungu and his fellow hyena Cheezi are ordered by Janja to fetch the honey badger. However, they are stopped by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat them. After this defeat, Janja launches an attack on the Pride Lands, but Chungu and his companions are defeated by the Lion Guard. In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Chungu and the rest of the crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team drives Janja and his clan away. Later, Chungu helps attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Chungu and the crew return to the Outlands. Suddenly, they see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him that he would but can't because the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past, and reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Ushari then takes Chungu, Cheezi and Janja into the Pride Lands, where he summons his skink friends to spy on Rafiki. Janja and his crew wait as Ushari leaves with the skinks for Pride Rock. Ushari returns with the information that Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The hyenas and Ushari then return to the Outlands. In the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to get Makini's bakora staff, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. Chungu and the others kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Chungu and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Chungu and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Chungu and his clan, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Chungu and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Several months have passed, and Scar betrays the hyenas as he traps them in the Liar of the Lion Guard. Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano escape with the Lion Guard by swimming in Beshte's pool. Janja and his clan soon decide to help the the Pride Landers defeat Scar. The next morning, Kion leads Simba's Army into the Battle of Kenya, including Chungu. During the fight, Chungu and Cheezi maniacally growl at Mbeya's crash of rhinoceroses, right before Janja reminds them they are good. Apologizing to the rhinos, Chungu continues to help Cheezi defeat Kiburi's float. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive with their fleet of animals, Chungu is one of the many animals to be called upon the previous Lion Guard leaders to finish the Army of Scar off with their abilities. Receiving the Mark of the Guard, he is one of the strongest members of Simba's "Lion Guard". Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, and it sends all them flying, including Chungu. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the great lions of the past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Eternal of Lions, Chungu celebrates over the Pride Lands' victory. He then begins wondering who is in charge of the Outlands, in which Janja nominates Jasiri as its new ruler. Chungu and Cheezi are happy to Janja and Jasiri back home. Madoa says that they were hiding from Zira and her lionesses, so they didn't see what happened. Soon Vitani and her "lion guard" come and start to attack Kion's friends. Kiara soon comes and stops the fight. She says that Vitani and Kovu has joined their pride. Kovu concludes that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. With everyone shocked, Kion thanks Jasiri and the Outlanders for help. A year later, Chungu attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Chungu is voiced by Kevin Schon. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Reformed Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited